El Diamante
by AriCullenM
Summary: Una familia real dividida por el orgullo y la sed de poder volverá a unirse gracias al amor y a la pasión. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Introducción

**Argumento:**

_**Una familia real dividida por el orgullo y la sed de poder volverá a unirse gracias al amor y a**_

_**la pasión**_

Bella Swan era una diseñadora de joyas neoyorquina que luchaba por abrirse camino en el

mundo de la joyería, y había llegado a Aristo con la intención de conseguir aquel contrato. El

príncipe Edward Cullen era frío, implacable y calculador. Estaba convencido de que Bella

no era más que una cazafortunas que se había acostado con él sólo para lograr que le

adjudicaran el encargo. Ahora Edward buscaba venganza. Si Bella quería diseñar el collar para la

Reina, tendría también que compartir su cama. Sería su amante, pero en la vida de un príncipe

jamás habría lugar para una mujer como ella... ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría el príncipe millonario

en darse cuenta de que se había enamorado de su amante embarazada?


	2. Chapter 1

_Capitulo 1_

Al príncipe Edward Cullen, segundo en la línea de sucesión al trono del reino de Aristo, no le gustaba que lo hicieran esperar.

De hecho, nunca le sucedía. ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para hacer esperar a un hombre como él?.

Su propio padre, pensó Edward con un suspiro de resignación mientras paseaba por décima vez frente a la chimenea de mármol que había en la habitación contigua a la sala del trono. Las manecillas del reloj francés situado sobre la repisa de la chimenea daban las seis. Le habían dicho que el Rey lo recibiría a las cinco y media, pero Carlisle no era conocido precisamente por su puntualidad, ni siquiera con sus hijos.

La reina Esme lo había descrito como «una lamentable costumbre», pero Edward no era tan amable. Conocía bien a su padre y estaba seguro de que la impuntualidad crónica de Carlisle no era más que una manera sutil de recordarle a todo el mundo, incluyendo a su familia, que, aunque ya no era joven, seguía siendo el rey.

Sin duda, también era ése el motivo por el que le había pedido que se reuniera con él allí, en un lugar tan formal y no en la cómoda e íntima zona privada de palacio.

Así eran las cosas y de nada servía cuestionarlas. Carlisle era un soberano más que competente; dirigía bien el pueblo de Aristo, pero siempre había sido muy distante con su esposa y sus hijos. Edward no tenía ninguna objeción al respecto.

Quizá a los seis o siete años habría agradecido una muestra de cariño o que su padre lo hubiese tratado con menos formalidad, pero ahora ya tenía treinta y uno y había conseguido su propio éxito al ganar para el reino de Aristo un mayor reconocimiento internacional y mayor cantidad de recursos.

No necesitaba ninguna muestra de cariño por parte de su padre. El cariño era para los perros o los gatos, no para los hombres adultos.

Miró al reloj una vez más.

Aunque comprendía el motivo, odiaba que le hicieran esperar. Era irritante y poco práctico. La reunión con su padre no duraría mucho, lo sabía por experiencia.

Acababa de volver de un viaje de negocios al Extremo Oriente y Carlisle querría simplemente saber si todo había ido bien, si había conseguido sumar más bancos y empresas a la impresionante lista de los que ya operaban en Aristo, pero no querría escuchar los detalles.

Lo único que importaba eran los resultados, ése el lema de Carlisle. Cómo se lograran esos resultados carecía de relevancia.

A Edward le parecía bien. No necesitaba que le dieran palmaditas en la espalda. Lo que ocurría era que si el Rey le hacía esperar más tiempo, llegaría tarde a la ciudad.

Claro que eso tampoco importaba.

Su nuevo Ferrari no tardaría en recorrer las estrechas carreteras que zigzagueaban por los acantilados del Mediterráneo. Y si llegaba al Grand Hotel de Elloss, donde debía recoger a esa mujer, ella no protestaría.

Una pequeña sonrisa le curvó los labios.

¿Para qué ser modesto? Se le daba bien todo aquello que le gustaba. Las mujeres hermosas, los coches deportivos, el bacará y el enorme imperio empresarial que había creado en Aristo y Nueva York.

La sonrisa desapareció.

En realidad, últimamente no le había ido tan bien con las mujeres.

Eso no significaba que no tuviera todas las que pudiera desear. La mujer que lo esperaba esa noche era una supermodelo. La había conocido cuando ella estaba haciendo una sesión fotográfica para la portada de _Vogue _en el casino de Elloss, justo cuando él llegaba a una reunión con el director; se había detenido a admirar a la esbelta rubia que posaba en la escalinata de mármol, vestida con un traje de seda que se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel.

Sus miradas se habían encontrado. Él había sonreído y, sin dudarlo un momento, ella había bajado los escalones, contoneando las caderas y haciendo caso omiso a las protestas del fotógrafo

.

—Hola —había susurrado al llegar a su lado, con una sonrisa que estaba costándole diez mil dólares por hora a algún publicista—. Estoy libre esta noche, y me encantaría que también lo estuviera Su Alteza.

Edward le había dicho que debía viajar a Tokio esa misma tarde, pero que estaría de vuelta al cabo de tres días.

—Llámame —le había pedido la modelo.

Eso era lo que había hecho él nada más levantarse esa mañana. ¿Qué hombre no habría hecho lo mismo? Era una mujer impresionante. Sabía que antes de que acabara la noche la tendría en la cama del apartamento que tenía en la ciudad...

¿Y qué?

Era una tontería, pero así estaban las cosas. Una mujer sexy, una aventura ardiente y lo único que se le ocurría era «¿y qué?». Se acostaría con la modelo y, cuando llegara la mañana, ella trataría de convertir una aventura de una noche en un romance.

Él buscaría la manera más suave de hacerle saber que no le interesaba la idea.

En los últimos tiempos había adquirido la costumbre de poner fin a los romances antes de que hubieran empezado siquiera. Le gustaba el sexo y le gustaban las mujeres. Su tacto, su aroma, su compañía. Lo que ocurría era que últimamente parecía incapaz de concentrarse en una sola. Desde hacía semanas, iba de una a otra sin parar.

Sabía perfectamente que a muchos hombres les parecería emocionante. A él, sin embargo, no.

No porque creyera en las relaciones duraderas. Un mes o dos. Tres como máximo, eso era lo que aguantaba antes de hacer lo que debía: enviarles un regalo carísimo y pasar a otra cosa.

Frunció el ceño al pensar en eso.

En los últimos meses la única parte del plan que había cumplido era lo de pasar a otra cosa.

Sus hermanos lo habían notado y habían empezado a burlarse de lo que describían, eufemísticamente, como «ansias de conocer mundo». Incluso sus hermanas participaban en las bromas; Alice, a distancia, desde París, y Tanya, con dramáticos suspiros y diciendo: «Pobre Alex. No encuentra una mujer a la que amar».

Por supuesto no era así. No iba a explicarles la diferencia entre el amor y el sexo, pero, evidentemente, el amor no tenía nada que ver con todo aquello. Por supuesto que no. El amor era una de esas cosas de las que hablaba la gente a pesar de que no existía.

Un mito. Un mito tan imaginativo como aquéllos en los que habían creído sus ancestros griegos y romanos en el pasado.

Lo que la gente llamaba «amor» no era más que una reacción hormonal; aunque no podía decir que sus padres hubieran acabado juntos por nada hormonal. En su caso había sido por necesidad. Por perpetuar un nombre y una estirpe que existían desde hacía siglos, ése era el destino de la realeza.

Sin duda, cuando llegara el momento, le ocurriría lo mismo a Emmett, como heredero al trono. Emmett podría elegir a la mujer con la que deseaba casarse, al fin y al cabo estábamos en el siglo XXI, si bien dicha mujer formaría parte de una restringida lista de jóvenes aceptables.

Edward, segundo en la sucesión, sufriría algo menos de presión, aunque era consciente de que tenía la responsabilidad de elegir una esposa adecuada y traer al mundo hijos que llevaran su nombre. Formaba parte de sus obligaciones como miembro de la casa Cullen. Sólo exigiría que su futura esposa fuera atractiva; no esperaba más aparte de eso. Compañía, pasión..., todo eso lo encontraría en una amante. Sería discreto; jamás haría nada que pudiera ofender a la mujer con la que se casara, pero su esposa tendría que comprender que su obligación era darle hijos.

Ninguno de los dos haría la tontería de buscar amor. Bastaría con que fueran discretos en sus aventuras extraconyugales.

Alex dejó de caminar de un lado a otro, hundió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y clavó la mirada en el enorme escudo de armas que había colgado sobre la chimenea.

Había habido una mujer hacía años. Una muchacha en realidad. Él había creído...

No importaba lo que él hubiera creído, lo que importaba era lo que había creído ella, que podría embrujarlo con sus besos, sus caricias y sus susurros. Él entonces no era más que un muchacho, un joven gobernado por cierta parte de su anatomía que nada tenía que ver con el cerebro. Afortunadamente había descubierto la verdad a tiempo y había actuado en consecuencia.

Desde entonces no había vuelto a dejar que otra mujer lo empujara a la autocomplacencia, que le hiciera olvidar que un hombre siempre debía ver más allá de la hermosura femenina para descubrir qué pretendía realmente una mujer.

Hasta esa noche hacía dos meses.

Una noche en la que una desconocida se había echado en sus brazos. Con aquel rostro en el que parecía resplandecer la inocencia, ella había acercado su boca a la de él, había entreabierto los labios, había aceptado su lengua y el mundo entero había desaparecido a su alrededor. Hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Alex había descubierto que todo había sido una mentira.

—Príncipe Edward.

No sólo una mentira. Apretó los dientes. Había sido un timo, un fraude, una estafa de primera magnitud en la que había caído como un tonto.

¿Alteza? El Rey y la Reina solicitan su presencia.

Ella no se había salido con la suya. Él había hecho como si no supiera nada del engaño y había fingido, igual que lo había hecho ella el día anterior. Había vuelto a llevársela a la cama a plena luz del día. Se había acostado con ella una vez más y después, cuando yacía exhausta debajo de él, había visto cómo sus ojos se llenaban de sorpresa al oírle decir que sabía quién era y lo que pretendía. Le había dejado muy claro que lo único que obtendría de aquel juego despreciable sería una derrota.

Y la había echado de allí.

El incidente había significado tan poco para él que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de aquella mujer. A pesar de sus tretas, el vencedor había sido él. Había disfrutado de horas y horas de sexo increíble, aunque ahora sabía que había sido sólo eso, sexo; seguidas por una dulce venganza que había puesto todo en su sitio.

¿Alteza? Sus majestades lo recibirán ahora. ¿O quizá no?

En los últimos meses no sólo había estado con muchas mujeres; había habido mucho de todo. Había hecho un sinfín de kilómetros en los aviones privados de la familia para ir de sus oficinas de Nueva York y Aristo a las Bermudas, las Bahamas, las islas Vírgenes, Florida, México y, más recientemente, también a Japón. Todos habían sido viajes muy provechosos, pero le habían impuesto un ritmo de vida desenfrenado. De día, reuniones y de noche, bacará, póquer... Y sexo.

¿Sería posible que hubiera pasado los últimos meses yendo de país en país y de cama en cama intentando borrar los recuerdos de una noche en la que había estado muy cerca, todo lo cerca que podía estar un hombre, de dejar que una mujer lo utilizara?

Señor. El Rey y la Reina lo esperan.

Edward parpadeó. Paul, el mayordomo de su padre, lo observaba con evidente tensión y, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, llevaba ahí un rato.

Gracias, Paul. _Efjaristó._

¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

Sí, sí, perfectamente. Sólo estaba un poco distraído

— Edward consiguió esbozar una sonrisa

Me espera una dama en la ciudad. Ya comprendes. Paul se permitió sonreír también.

Estoy seguro de que la dama estará encantada de esperar, señor —dijo, al tiempo que se retiraba con una reverencia para dejarlo pasar a la sala del trono.

Sus padres no estaban solos.

Había unos cuantos ayudantes alrededor de su padre, que estaba sentado al escritorio y rodeado de papeles. Su madre se encontraba sobre la tarima del trono, rodeada también de doncellas que sujetaban sobre su cuerpo varias telas de seda mientras una costurera, sentada en el suelo, hacía lo que fuera que hacían las mujeres con todas esas enormes cantidades de tela.

Estuvo a punto de sonreír.

A pesar de la elegante fastuosidad del lugar, los frescos de las paredes, el techo decorado por un maestro del siglo dieciséis y los iconos bizantinos, en aquel momento parecía más la caótica sala de estar de una familia normal que el salón en el que se celebraban las ceremonias más formales del reino. Su padre levantó la cabeza.

—Aquí estás —dijo en un tono que habría hecho pensar que había sido él quien había tenido que esperar—. Bueno, ¿qué piensas?

Edward enarcó ambas cejas.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre los planes, claro —Carlisle dio un golpe con la mano abierta a los papeles que se extendían sobre la mesa—. ¿Queremos que tenga un tema o no?

No, pensó Edward, aquello no podría ser la sala de estar de nadie normal, más bien era el refugio de un loco.

— ¿Un tema para qué? —preguntó con cautela. Carlisle se puso en pie de un salto, lo que ahuyentó a sus ayudantes.

— ¡Para la fiesta de celebración del sexagésimo cumpleaños de tu madre, por supuesto! ¡Si no llevaras todo un mes haciendo Dios sabe qué, sabrías lo que pasa a tu alrededor!

—Vamos, Carlisle —padre e hijo miraron a la Reina, que les sonrió a ambos—. Ya sabes que Edward ha estado muy ocupado convenciendo a los extranjeros de que nuestro país es el lugar perfecto para invertir. Y estoy segura de que lo ha conseguido, ¿no es así, Alex?

Edward sonrió y fue hacia su madre. Le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—Madre. Te he echado de menos.

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Bien —respondió Edward sin dejar de sonreír—. Hemos atrapado a muchos extranjeros con visión de futuro.

—¿Lo ves, Carlisle? —con un solo gesto, Esme despidió a todas las doncellas y bajó de la tarima con elegancia—. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, Edward.

—Yo también me alegro de estar aquí —Alex señaló a las mujeres que estaban recogiendo las telas—. ¿Qué es todo esto?

—Acabo de decírtelo —intervino Carlisle con impaciencia—. Son los preparativos para la fiesta de cumpleaños de tu madre. Pensé que lo mejor sería ultimar los detalles aquí, en la sala del trono, que es donde se celebrará la parte más formal de la ceremonia.

¿No es cierto, caballeros?

Los ayudantes asintieron.

—Queremos estar seguros de que todo sale como debe ser.

Al ver asentir de nuevo a los ayudantes, Edward pensó en las gallinas que picoteaban los granos del suelo a los pies de su dueño, tuvo que contener una sonrisa.

—Bueno, ¿qué piensas, Edward? ¿Qué tema podríamos utilizar para la fiesta? ¿La importancia de nuestro país en la antigüedad, la época de las Cruzadas, el Imperio

Otomano? Todo ello, como bien sabes, es parte de nuestra historia familiar.

¿A quién le importaba? Lo importante era el sesenta cumpleaños de su madre, no el linaje de su padre.

—Cualquiera de ésos estaría muy bien —dijo Edward suavemente, dedicando una mirada a su madre—. Algo grande y llamativo, para que no digan que sólo se hacen fiestas espectaculares en Calista.

Vio cómo su madre reprimía una sonrisa. La más mínima mención a Calista, que en otro tiempo había formado el reino de Adamas junto con Aristo, bastaba para enfurecer a su padre.

—Espectacular —repitió Carlisle frunciendo el ceño.

—Exacto —Edward meneó la cabeza—. No comprendo por qué dieron tanta cobertura al cumpleaños de la reina de Inglaterra, si fue muy discreto. ¿No crees, madre?

—Tienes razón, hijo —repuso la Reina con total inocencia—. Yo tampoco lo comprendo. Toda la prensa y la televisión centrada en Isabel y la familia real... con una celebración tan sencilla.

El Rey no tardó en responder con un resoplido.

—¿Qué hay que comprender? O se tiene la virtud de la sencillez o no se tiene —miró los papeles que llenaban el escritorio y los observó durante varios segundos, luego los tiró todos al suelo de un manotazo—. Acabo de elegir el tema de la fiesta, Esme. La llegada de la primavera. Me lo imagino perfectamente: grandes macizos de flores, el servicio de mesa veneciano, en tonos amarillos y verdes claros... Y tú, la reina, con un vestido rosa pálido, del mismo color que el diamante de la corona de Aristo.

«Gracias», dijo Esme a su hijo moviendo los labios. Edward le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Suena muy bien —dijo con recato.

—¿Bien? Será magnífico, sobre todo cuando aparezcas con el collar que voy a mandar hacer como regalo de cumpleaños. Podríamos añadirle un broche...

—Nada de broches —opinó la Reina—. No sería apropiado llevar un collar y un broche.

—Lo que tú digas —respondió su esposo, sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto—.

Habla con el artesano.

—Es una diseñadora de joyas —lo corrigió Esme.

¿Diseñadora? Edward frunció el ceño y recordó la media docena de diseñadores de joyas de todo el mundo que habían sido seleccionados e invitados a Aristo para conocer a sus padres. ¿Había alguna otra mujer en el grupo? Él sólo recordaba una.

Pero claro, pensó con tristeza, ése había sido precisamente el plan, que el príncipe quedara tan hechizado con ella, que intercediera para que fuera la elegida y no viera a ninguna otra.

Además, ¿qué había querido decir su padre con que encargaría el collar? El encargo

se había hecho hacía ya varias semanas.

—¿No estás de acuerdo, Edward?

Edward miró a su padre.

—¿Qué, padre? Perdona, no te he oído.

—Digo que no importa lo que sea esa mujer. Diseñadora, artesana... Sólo tiene que darse cuenta de lo importante que es el encargo. ¿Qué hacéis aquí todavía? — preguntó de pronto a todos los presentes y, con una sola palmada, hizo desaparecer a la costurera y a todas las doncellas—. Tendrá que tenerlo muy en cuenta, Esme.

La Reina asintió.

—Estoy segura de que así lo hará.

—Espero que tengas razón porque me pareció demasiado joven.

No comprendía nada. Sus padres se referían a una mujer, a una diseñadora joven... De pronto todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión.

No. No podían referirse a ella. No podía ser Bella Swan. Sí, claro que recordaba su maldito nombre. ¿Cómo no iba a recordarlo? Ningún hombre que hubiera sido víctima de semejante estafa habría podido olvidar el nombre de la estafadora.

—No pudo parecerte nada, Carlisle —le dijo Esme con dulzura—. No tuvimos el placer de conocerla, ¿recuerdas? Nos envió una nota para informarnos de que estaba enferma. Pero nosotros ya habíamos visto los dibujos de la señorita Swan y...

Edward sintió que se le cerraba la garganta. Respiró hondo y trató de hablar con calma.

—¿Bella Swan? Pero si dijisteis que le habíais hecho el encargo a una casa francesa.

—Así fue, pero resulta que el propietario falleció poco después y ha dejado la empresa inmersa en todo tipo de litigios —Esme agarró a su hijo del brazo—. Ya sé que es todo muy rápido y la señorita Swan ni siquiera sabe aún que vamos a pedirle que haga el diseño.

—Por eso es tan urgente ese viaje a Nueva York, Edward.

Edward miró a su padre.

—¿Qué viaje a Nueva York?

—Tienes que ir a ver a esa Swan para informarla de nuestra decisión.

—Lo que quiere decir tu padre —intervino la Reina—... es que vas a explicarle lo sucedido a la señorita Swan y a pedirle que tenga la generosidad de aceptar el trabajo con tan poca antelación.

Otro resoplido por parte del Rey.

—Va a dar saltos de alegría.

—Puede que no —sugirió la Reina—. Es muy apresurado y los verdaderos artistas suelen ser muy sensibles con estas cosas. Puede que a la señorita Swan no le guste ser plato de segunda mesa.

¿Sensibles? Edward habría querido echarse a reír. Esa Bella Swan no tenía absolutamente nada de sensible.

—Tú eres el diplomático de la familia —dijo el Rey, yendo al grano—. Todas esas negociaciones con las empresas que has ido atrayendo a la isla en los últimos años...

Aquello era lo más cerca que estaría nunca su padre de hacerle un cumplido, pero no bastaba para que fuera a ver a Bella Swan para ofrecerle la oportunidad de su vida.

—Me encantaría ayudar —dijo Edward resueltamente—, pero tengo compromisos muy urgentes aquí en la isla. Estoy seguro de que puede ir otro...

—No —replicó Carlisle tajantemente—. Tú tienes oficinas y un apartamento en Nueva

York. Conoces la ciudad y sabes cómo funciona todo allí. Eres el más indicado para tratar con Swan y asegurarte de que el collar esté a tiempo.

Nada de cumplidos. Era una orden. La mujer que prácticamente se había vendido para conseguir aquel encargo que tanto deseaba iba a hacerse con él por ser la mejor alternativa. Era irónico, casi increíble.

—Había otros diseñadores —recordó—. ¿No podría hacerlo alguno de ellos?

—A mí me gustó el trabajo de la señorita Swan desde el principio —le confesó su madre al tiempo que le estrechaba el brazo—. Acepté la decisión de tu padre por deferencia, pero ahora que los franceses han fallado...

Edward miró a la Reina. Sabía que su padre no tardaría mucho en elegir a otro. Esme era tan comedida como su marido irascible, tan amable como Carlisle severo. Él siempre había tenido la sensación de que su madre no había tenido la vida que habría imaginado Él no había pasado demasiado tiempo a su lado entre internados y tutores, pero eso no significaba que no la quisiera muchísimo. Y si lo que deseaba para su cumpleaños era una joya diseñada por Bella Swan...

—¿Edward? —lo llamó Esme suavemente—. ¿Te parece que es un error?

Edward le echó el brazo por los hombros a su madre y la abrazó.

—Lo que creo es que debes tener todo lo que desees por tu cumpleaños.

Su madre sonrió, resplandeciente.

—Gracias.

—Deberías darme las gracias a mí —protestó el Rey y le dedicó a su mujer algo parecido a una sonrisa cariñosa—. Soy yo el que va a encargar el regalo.

La Reina se echó a reír. Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla a su hijo

y luego alargó el brazo para agarrarle la mano a su esposo.

—Gracias a los dos —los miró ambos—. ¿Mejor así?

—Muy bien —respondió Edward.

Eso fue lo que se repitió una y otra vez durante el interminable vuelo de Aristo a

Nueva York. Todo iba a salir bien.


	3. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

Todo iba a salir bien.

Perfectamente bien, se dijo Bella con cansancio cuando el tren se detuvo en la parada de la Spring Street.

No importaba que el hombre que llevaba al lado oliera a ajo, ni que los pies estuvieran matándola después de llevar todo el día metidos en unos Manolos de tacón de aguja. Podía fingir que la lluvia no le había arruinado el alisado de cabello que le habían hecho en Chez Panache por trescientos dólares y le había dejado la maraña de rizos oscuros de siempre, o que no estaba a punto de caer enferma por culpa de una gripe o de algo que se le parecía sospechosamente.

Sí, definitivamente todo iba a salir bien. Y si no... si no...

El tren pegó un frenazo poco antes de abandonar la estación. El señor Ajo se le echó encima y, al caer de lado, Bella sintió que se le rompía un tacón.

Se le vino una palabra a los labios, una palabra impropia de una dama. Claro que en aquellos momentos no se sentía como una dama precisamente. Se mordió los labios y, en lugar de decir la palabra en voz alta, la vio escrita en grandes letras de neón. Se dio cuenta de que sólo una loca trataría de encontrar el tacón en el suelo de un vagón abarrotado de gente

.

Adiós a sus Manolos Blahnik. Adiós a su peinado de Chez Panache. Adiós a Joyas de

Bella.

No, de eso nada. No iba a permitirse pensar así. ¿Qué había aprendido en aquella clase de control del estrés? Bueno, en realidad no había asistido a la clase exactamente; en su vida no había tiempo para cosas como asistir a clase, pero había leído la descripción del curso por Internet...

Vivir en el presente.

Ésa era la clave.

Debía reducir y controlar el estrés concentrándose en el presente, en el momento, lo que quería decir... «¡Maldita sea!». Quería decir que el tren se había detenido en su parada.

—Disculpe. Perdón. ¡Tengo que salir!

Se abrió camino entre la multitud hasta llegar a las puertas justo cuando comenzaban a cerrarse, lo que la obligó a lanzarse al andén. Las puertas se cerraron, el tren reanudó la marcha y la gente se dirigió hacia las escaleras, arrastrándola.

Subir los escalones que conducían a la calle con un zapato diez centímetros más bajo que el otro fue una experiencia interesante. ¿Por qué hacían zapatos con semejantes tacones? Mejor aún, ¿por qué se había comprado ella dichos zapatos?

¿Porque les gustaban a los hombres? Era cierto que les gustaban, pero ésa no era la razón por la que los había comprado. No había ningún hombre en su vida; ni siquiera podía imaginar que fuera a haberlo en un tiempo después de lo que le había ocurrido en Aristo hacía dos meses.

El príncipe. El príncipe de la oscuridad, así era como había empezado a llamarlo.

¿Y ahora por qué se acordaba de él?, pensó con rabia. ¿Por qué perder el tiempo pensando en él o en aquella noche? No había sido más que una pesadilla. Se odiaba por ello y seguramente se odiaría toda la vida, aunque ni la mitad de lo que lo odiaba a él.

No tenía ningún sentido.

Aristo y el encargo que tanto había deseado, y que había perdido por culpa de él, habían quedado atrás. Debía concentrarse en el presente, en convencer a tiendas como L'Orangerie de que debían comprar sus diseños.

Por eso, pensó con tristeza, por eso era por lo que se había puesto aquellos zapatos y

por lo que se había gastado una fortuna en un estúpido alisado, un dinero con el que podría haber comprado el hilo de oro para hacer los pendientes que acababa de diseñar. Prácticamente había suplicado al jefe de compras de L'Orangerie para que se reuniera con ella. ¿Y todo para qué?

Para nada, pensó mientras caminaba por la acera. Para volver a casa cojeando bajo una lluvia que empezaba a convertirse en nieve.

El mal tiempo, unido al hecho de que era viernes, hacía que mucha gente saliera antes de la oficina. La calle estaba atestada, pero claro, aquello era Manhattan. Lo bueno era que, precisamente porque estaba en Manhattan, casi nadie la miraba.

De todos modos se sentía ridícula, cojeando de esa manera.

«Sí, Bella, pero al menos no se te ha roto el tacón cuando ibas por la Quinta

Avenida, de camino a la reunión con el de L'Orangerie».

Le habría causado una gran impresión.

Claro que tampoco habría importado mucho.

El jefe de compras de L'Orangerie había sido lo bastante amable como para aguantar toda la comida y lo bastante sincero para decirle desde el comienzo que no iban a comprar sus diseños.

—Me gustan, señorita Swan —le había dicho—. Me gustan mucho, pero a nuestros clientes no les dice nada su nombre. Quizá cuando se haya dado a conocer un poco más...

Bella resopló de manera poco elegante al dar la vuelta a la esquina. ¿Cuánto más debía darse a conocer? Después de ganar el premio Caligari, había vendido algunos diseños a Tiffany 's, a Harry Winston, a Barney's. Todo eso se lo había dicho al jefe de compras y él le había contestado que lo sabía, pero que su peso en aquellos lugares era insignificante comparado con diseñadoras como Paloma Picasso o Elsa

Peretti, _n'est-ce pas?_

No, habría querido decir. No _n'est-ce pas._

Quizá no hubiera muchas piezas suyas expuestas al público. Quizá las tiendas no la anunciaran a toda página en el _New York Times _y en las grandes revistas de moda.

Bueno, quizá no la anunciaran en absoluto. Sin embargo, había vendido piezas a los

mejores, eso era lo que importaba. Además, las joyas que ella diseñaba eran más originales que ese falso acento francés con el que el director de compras trataba de ocultar que se había criado en Brooklyn.

Había estado a punto de decírselo.

Por suerte, el sentido común había hecho que, en lugar de hablar, se llenara la boca de ensalada. No podía permitirse el lujo de insultar a un comprador de joyas tan importante. El mundo en el que pretendía entrar era muy pequeño y la gente hablaba. Insultar a uno de sus porteros habría sido como pegarse un tiro sólo para ver si la pistola funcionaba.

Además, tenía razón.

Había tenido muchísima suerte de vender esas piezas a tiendas tan importantes.

¿Quién sabía si volvería a vender alguna otra? Haber perdido el encargo del rey de

Aristo había sido un tremendo revés.

Cuando una podía añadir en su tarjeta de visita la frase «por encargo de Sus

Majestades el rey Carlisle y la reina Esme de Aristo», tenía el mundo en sus manos.

Pero ella había perdido la oportunidad de que eso ocurriera.

Para ser exactos, un hombre le había arrebatado dicha oportunidad. Un hombre que la había seducido y luego la había echado de su cama como si fuera una prostituta barata.

—Para ya —se dijo a sí misma. ¿Por qué pensar ahora en eso? ¿Por qué perder el tiempo con el pasado? Era inútil.

Giró a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, bajó la calle y por fin, ahí estaba, su edificio.

Bueno, no era suyo, sólo era el edificio en el que vivía. Y trabajaba. Eso era lo mejor de tener alquilado un loft; había espacio más que suficiente para dormir, comer y, sobre todo, para trabajar.

Si podía seguir trabajando.

Porque el verdadero problema era que estaba endeudada hasta el cuello.

El alquiler del loft suponía miles de dólares al mes. El oro, la plata, las piedras preciosas y semipreciosas con las que trabajaban también costaban miles de dólares.

Sólo tenía un empleado a su cargo, Jacob, pero tenía que pagarle el sueldo todas las semanas. Y había empleado horas y horas de su tiempo en diseñar algo que pudiera ser un regalo de cumpleaños para la reina de Aristo; así que había tenido que pedir prestada una pequeña fortuna para hacer frente al alquiler y a las facturas, y para poder dejar delado otros proyectos mientras dedicaba todo su tiempo a aquel diseño para el concurso.

Todo había sido inútil. Completamente inútil

.

Había quedado entre los tres finalistas. Habían sido invitados a Aristo, donde se anunciaría el ganador en una ceremonia, pero había perdido la oportunidad de ser ella la ganadora en una sola noche. Una absurda noche.

Unas cuantas horas habían bastado para quebrar todas sus esperanzas y sus sueños, para que se sintiera más humillada de lo que se había sentido nunca, aunque lo cierto era que ella tenía toda la culpa. No era culpa del hombre que la había seducido.

Edward, el príncipe de Aristo, sólo había demostrado lo que ella ya sabía: lo único que querían los hombres de las mujeres era sexo. Era imperdonable que precisamente ella hubiese olvidado esa cruda realidad y se hubiese dejado llevar por un momento de debilidad. Totalmente imperdonable.

Una vez una mujer le había calentado la cama, ningún hombre querría nada más.

Si ocurría algo inesperado, como que el hombre resultara ser el príncipe de Aristo y ella una de las finalistas del concurso para diseñar el regalo de cumpleaños de su madre, él le echaría la culpa de todo a ella, cuando la realidad era que había sido él quien la había seducido. Igual que su padre había culpado a su madre, el poderoso príncipe la había culpado a ella.

—Maldito zapato —protestó Bella con furia. Al demonio con la nieve y con el suelo helado. Bella se agachó, se quitó los zapatos, tanto el roto como el sano, y recorrió los últimos metros que quedaban hasta su puerta.

Se abrió justo en ese momento y apareció Jacob, que sonrió al verla. La sonrisa desapareció cuando su mirada bajó hasta los pies descalzos.

—¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué vas descalza con el tiempo que hace?

Bella trató de sonreír.

—No ocurre nada. Se me ha roto el tacón, eso es todo —pasó al vestíbulo—. Pensé

que ya te habrías ido.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda. Bella subió la escalera que conducía al loft y

Jacob fue tras ella.

Había un montacargas, pero, como de costumbre, no funcionaba.

—Estaba esperando a que llegaras con buenas noticias.

Bella asintió, pero no dijo nada. Al llegar al tercer piso, abrió la puerta, entró, dejó los zapatos en el suelo y el bolso sobre la mesa antes de volverse a mirar a su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

—Gracias, Jacob.

—¿No ha ido bien?

Bella suspiró mientras se quitaba el abrigo. Podría mentir o hacer que la entrevista pareciera más esperanzadora, pero no tenía sentido. Jacob la conocía demasiado bien; llevaba cinco años trabajando para ella, pero era más que eso. Habían crecido juntos en un ruinoso edificio del Bronx, que no era el lugar que solía imaginar la gente cuando se hablaba de Nueva York.

Jacob y su familia habían llegado de Forks - Washington cuando él tenía cinco años y

Bella, seis. Era el hermano que nunca había tenido.

Así que no tenía ningún sentido tratar de engañarlo.

—¿Bella? —llamó suavemente mientras observaba sus ojos.

Ella suspiró.

—No hemos conseguido el contrato.

La expresión del rostro de Jacob se suavizó al oír lo que sin duda ya había adivinado.

—Vaya. Lo siento mucho. ¿Qué ha pasado? Pensé que ese francés tenía buen gusto.

—Ni siquiera es francés —dijo Bella, riéndose—. En cuanto al gusto, dice que le gusta mi trabajo, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Que debería volver a ponerme en contacto con él cuando Joyas de Bella sea más conocida.

—Entonces ya no lo necesitarás —dijo Jacob categóricamente.

Bella sonrió.

—Es una suerte que estés casado, si no te pescaría para mí.

Jacob sonrió también. Siempre hacían la misma broma, pero ambos sabían que no significaba nada. Igual que lo sabía la esposa de Jacob, que era la mejor amiga de

Bella.

—Pienso decírselo a Nessa en cuanto la vea.

—Dile también que me apetece mucho la cena del domingo

—Se lo diré —hundió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo—. Te he dejado los vaciados de cera sobre tu mesa y te han traído los ópalos que encargaste. Están en, la caja fuerte.

—Estupendo, muchas gracias.

Jacob vaciló antes de darle la siguiente información.

—También ha llegado una carta, una carta certificada... del banco.

—Cómo no —dijo ella con ironía, pero enseguida le puso una mano en el brazo a su

amigo—. Lo siento, no debo echarle la culpa al mensajero.

—A lo mejor cambias de opinión cuando te diga que ha llamado tu madre.

Lo dijo como si tal cosa, pero ambos sabían que nunca había que tomarse a la ligera una llamada de Renee Swan, pues rara vez era algo agradable. A su madre no le había ido bien la vida y la hacía responsable de todo a ella. Tener una hija le había cambiado la vida, había puesto fin a sus sueños y a sus planes. No se arrepentía de nada. Lo había sacrificado todo por ella, claro que eso era lo que debía hacer una madre.

Sólo le pedía que hiciese que mereciera la pena tanto sacrificio, que dejara de jugar con aquellas baratijas y buscase un trabajo de verdad...

—Mi madre —repitió Bella y volvió a suspirar—. ¿Te ha dicho qué quería?

—La espalda vuelve a darle problemas, tiene indigestión y el médico no hace nada por ayudarla —Jacob se aclaró la garganta—. Han ascendido a la hija de la señora Dwyer.

Bella asintió.

—Claro.

—Y a tu prima Ángela.

—Otra vez —dijo Bella sin expresión alguna.

—Otra vez —confirmó Edward.

De pronto le pareció que era demasiado. La cita, el préstamo del banco que no podía pagar, los síntomas de gripe que no conseguía quitarse y ahora la llamada de su madre... De sus labios salió un pequeño quejido. Jacob le dio un abrazo y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—Tengo una idea. Vente conmigo. Nessa estará encantada de verte. Iba a hacer Lagsaña para cenar. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no comes nada tan rico?

Bella sonrió, levantó la cabeza y le colocó la bufanda que llevaba al cuello.

—Vete a casa, Jake —le dijo suavemente.

—Sabes que si hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudarte...

—Lo sé.

—Si al menos hubieras conseguido ese encargo. Sigo sin comprender por qué no ganaste.

Ella sí lo comprendía, pero habría preferido morir antes que divulgar el motivo.

—Ya lo verás, Jacob. Todo va a salir bien.

—De tu boca a los oídos de Dios.

Volvió a hacerla sonreír. Le agarró el rostro entre ambas manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios. —Vete a casa, amigo.

—A Nessa no le va a gustar nada que te haya dejado sola en estos momentos.

—Dile a Nessa que la quiero mucho, pero que soy tu jefa —dijo Bella con fingida severidad— y que te he mandado a casa.

Jacob se echó a reír.

—Está bien, jefa —respondió antes de darle un beso en la frente.

Una vez sola, Bella se rodeó a sí misma con los brazos y sintió un escalofrío. El loft estaba helado; los techos eran demasiado altos y la miserable calefacción que les proporcionaba el casero parecía perderse en las alturas y por las ventanas que, aunque eran maravillosamente grandes, también eran tan viejas como el edificio.

En un día como ése, el viento helado entraba libremente por cualquier hueco.

Sintió la corriente al acercarse a la ventana...

¿Qué hacía allí ese coche?

Estaba aparcado al otro lado de la calle. Era un coche negro y grande. Ella no sabía mucho de coches, pero sí lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que uno así, un

Mercedes, un Rolls o quizá un Bentley, llamaba la atención en aquel barrio modesto.

Frunció el ceño.

Seguramente sería algún agente inmobiliario.

Últimamente aparecían como las ratas, señal inequívoca de que muy pronto el barrio se volvería demasiado caro para la gente como ella. Hacía un par de semanas había llamado uno a su puerta; a pesar de sus encantos comerciales, Bella había conseguido deshacerse de él diciéndole que no era la propietaria del loft... aunque no había podido contenerse y añadir que, de serlo, jamás se lo habría vendido.

En un arranque de rabia y de frustración, miró el coche y sacó la lengua. Después volvió a la oscuridad, riéndose de sí misma. Sabía que era una tontería, pero en un día tan horrible como aquél, al menos era mejor que no hacer nada.

Desde el asiento trasero de la limusina Bentley, Edward parpadeó sorprendido.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o Bella Swan acababa de sacarle la lengua?

No, no podía ser. ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo así? Ni siquiera podía verlo.

Estaba oscuro y el coche tenía los cristales tintados; no había manera de que supiera si dentro había alguien o no.

Habría sido una alucinación causada por el frío y la fuerte nevada que estaba cayendo. Claro que no nevaba tanto como para impedirle ver la cálida despedida que le había dado al tipo que acababa de marcharse. Poco importaba. Sólo necesitaba cinco minutos para explicarle por qué estaba allí, decirle que el encargo era suyo y nada más.

Lo hacía por su madre. Por ella podría hacer caso omiso de la rabia que sentía.

Sólo lamentaba haber tenido que ver tan encantadora escena. Había bastado para que se le encogiera d estómago. Una tarde fría, un amante tan ansioso por ver a su amada que bajaba a recibirla a la puerta, la saludaba con ternura, volvía arriba con ella charlaban un rato, la besaba...

Y se iba.

Edward arrugó el entrecejo.

¿Qué clase de amante era ése, que elegía el frío de la noche en lugar del calor de

una mujer? En cuanto a la ternura... ¿Acaso no sabía que no era eso lo que quería

Bella Swan? Era una mujer ardiente, apasionada.

Aún recordaba cómo había sido aquella noche. Su aroma, una fragancia delicada, a lirios del valle había pensado entonces, tan fresca como la de las flores que crecían en las colinas cercanas a su casa. Su piel, cálida y suave. Su cabello, que le había acariciado el cuello con la tersura de la seda.

Sus pezones, dulces al contacto con la lengua que los había acariciado.

Su boca ardiente.

Sus gemidos. Sus suaves gritos. Ese momento increíble en el que la había penetrado y había pensado... había imaginado por un instante que nunca antes la había poseído otro hombre.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Se había excitado sólo con recordarlo. Bajó la ventanilla y tomó ira bocanada de aire frío que le llenó los pulmones.

Lo que debía recordar no era cómo había sido en la cama, sino el motivo por el que había acabado allí. No había sido una casualidad que la hubiera encontrado aparentemente perdida frente al edificio que albergaba sus oficinas. Había sido deliberado. Entonces no lo había sospechado.

Se había fijado en ella de inmediato, cualquier hombre lo habría hecho.

Esbelta, bella, con su melena oscura retirada de la cara con un sencillo prendedor dorado, su figura delineada por la luz del atardecer. Una imagen deliciosa.

Él se había detenido nada más salir por la puerta. Ella llevaba gafas, algo que, por algún motivo, le había parecido encantador. En seguida había pensado que era estadounidense, una turista quizá. Y sin duda, estaba perdida.

¿Por qué no? Se había dicho a sí mismo, y se había acercado a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Necesita ayuda? —le había preguntado amablemente.

Ella había levantado la vista de la guía turística que tenía en la mano. Había fingido titubear, muy astuto por su parte; eso le había dado una imagen tímida, casi anticuada.

—Pues... gracias. La verdad es que sí. Si pudiera decirme... Estoy buscando un lugar llamado Argus. Es un restaurante. Según la guía debería estar aquí, pero...

—Pero no está —le había dicho Edward, sonriendo de nuevo—. Me temo que no está desde hace por lo menos un año.

La decepción sólo había servido para hacerla aún más encantadora.

—Vaya. Bueno..., gracias otra vez.

—Ha sido un placer.

Entonces ella se había quitado las gafas y había vuelto a mirarlo. Esward se había fijado en que tenía los ojos de color avellana, ni marrones, ni verdes, ni dorados era una increíble mezcla de colores en unos ojos tan grandes e inocentes como los de un cervatillo.

Tan inocente como un zorro rondando un gallinero pensaba ahora. Bella Swan sabía muy bien lo que hacía, midiendo incluso su reacción cuando él le había sugerido otro restaurante.

—¿Y es...? — Titubeó de nuevo—. ¿Ese otro restaurante es...?

—¿Igual de bueno que Argus? —lo cierto era que Alex no tenía la menor idea porque nunca había ido a Argus.

—Igual de barato —había dicho ella, con un repentino rubor en las mejillas—. La guía dice que...

—No tiene que preocuparse por eso.

El restaurante que le había recomendado era extremadamente caro, pero sería él quien pagara. Cenaría con ella y pagaría la cuenta, sólo para charlar un rato, se había dicho a sí mismo. Sólo para hacer de embajador de su país, aunque... para sorpresa suya, le había dado la impresión de que aquella belleza no lo había reconocido. Algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado porque, muy a su pesar verlo por la calle se había convertido en una atracción turística tan importante como las playas o el casino.

Pero claro que lo había reconocido. Había sabido quién era desde el principio, había preparado cuidadosamente el encuentro.

Aunque entonces él no lo sabía.

Había protestado airadamente, argumentando que no podía permitir que la invitara, y él le había hecho creer que había conseguido convencerla. Después de la cena, cuando habían paseado junto al mar, cuando la había besado y, poco a poco, los besos habían pasado de ser tímidos a salvajes y ardientes, cuando había colado las manos por debajo de su falda y había sentido su gemido en los labios, cuando le había pasado el brazo por la cintura sin dejar de besarla y la había llevado hasta su apartamento por las calles desiertas, cuando ella se había abrazado a él y le había susurrado que nunca antes había hecho algo así...

Cuando la había sentido deshacerse entre sus brazos, con unos gemidos tan dulces, tan reales...

Edward maldijo entre dientes.

—¿Señor? —le dijo el conductor.

No respondió, abrió la puerta del coche y salió.

Todo había sido premeditado, una enorme mentira que había descubierto por la mañana cuando, al ir a abrazarla, había encontrado vacía su mitad de la cama.

Había dado por hecho que estaría en el baño.

Pero no era así.

Había oído su voz, suave como la brisa del mar. ¿Estaba hablando por teléfono? Sin saber por qué lo hacía, había levantado el auricular del aparato que había en el dormitorio y se lo había llevado a la oreja.

—Sí —le había oído decir con una dulce risilla—. Sí, Jake, creo que tengo bastantes posibilidades de que me lo adjudiquen. Sé que es un concurso muy duro, pero tengo motivos para creer que tengo excelentes posibilidades de ganar.

Lo había mirado al verlo entrar en la cocina. Se le habían sonrojado las mejillas.

—Estás despierto —había empezado a decir con una torpe sonrisa en los labios.

Edward le había quitado el teléfono de las manos y lo había colgado. La había llevado de vuelta a la cama y la había tomado con una pasión desenfrenada, provocada por la ira.

Después le había dicho que recogiera sus cosas y saliera de allí. Y que no se molestara en pasar por el palacio.

—Tienes tan pocas posibilidades de que te encarguen el diseño del regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre como de que nieve en el infierno —le había dicho tajantemente.

Cruzó la calle.

Habían sido necesarios dos meses, pero su predicción ya no era una metáfora. Allí estaba la nieve y. dentro de sólo unos minuto, Bella Swa iba a encontrarse en el infierno.

Y él tendría la satisfacción de sacársela de la cabeza.

Para siempre.


	4. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

Bella suspiró, se quitó la chaqueta del traje que debía haberla empujado al éxito, la tiró sobre el respaldo de una silla y automáticamente agarró el teléfono para devolverle la llamada a su madre.

Se detuvo en seco.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo que menos necesitaba en aquellos momentos era una letanía de quejas seguida de un sermón sobre que tenía que buscarse un trabajo de verdad.

Primero se quitaría la ropa, se daría un baño caliente y comería algo. Después de todo eso, haría la llamada.

Bella observó los carísimos zapatos, meneó la cabeza y los tiró a la basura.

Preciosos, pero poco prácticos. Debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de comprárselos. Las cosas hermosas pero poco prácticas no estaban hechas para ella.

Ni ahora ni nunca.

No se había comprado aquellos zapatos para la entrevista, sino para el fin de semana que había ido a Aristo. Había pretendido tener una imagen sofisticada, pero tampoco entonces la habían ayudado mucho. Quizá había parecido sofisticada, pero se había comportado como una... como una...

No. No iba a pensar en eso. Esa noche no. Ese día la había rechazado un falso francés y hace dos meses, lo había hecho un arrogante aristiano.

Era más que suficiente.

Se quitó la falda y se dirigió, descalza al rincón del loft que servía de dormitorio.

Tiró la falda sobre el futón, se despojó del sujetador y de las medias, se quitó el prendedor del pelo y agitó a cabeza para liberar los rizos, ahora completamente salvajes.

Era la hora de la cena, pensó mientras se ponía unos pantalones de deporte y una sudadera pero lo cierto era que la simple idea de comer le revolvía el estómago.

No era nada nuevo. Para colmo de males, llevaba más de una semana sin encontrarse del todo fuerte, no era de extrañar ya que media ciudad había sucumbido a la gripe. Seguramente ella lo haría también, pero en aquellos momentos no podía permitirse el lujo de rendirse tenía media docena de piezas que terminar antes de fin de mes. Sus clientes esperaban puntualidad y ella necesitaba el dinero que le pagarían al entregar las joyas.

Por tanto no iba a pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de ponerse enferma. Nada de eso.

Simplemente estaba sometida a mucha tensión. La fatiga, la pesadez que sentía en las piernas y la ligera sensación de mareo que iba y venía...

Era estrés, sin duda alguna.

Se sentiría mejor en cuanto comiera algo, algo suave. Se había saltado el desayuno por culpa de los nervios y la comida había sido una ridiculez. Estaba claro que tenía que comer algo.

¿Sopa?, ¿huevos revueltos?, ¿un poco de queso?

Mejor pediría algo a Lo Ming, que estaba en la esquina de la calle. No le importaban las calorías, ni lo que costara. Comida china, después pondría la televisión, se acurrucaría en el sofá con una manta y se evadiría de todo...

De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta.

¿Y ahora qué? Era tarde. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas?

Jacob, por supuesto. Seguramente habría llamado a Nessa y ésta le habría ordenado que volviera a buscarla e insistiera en que fuera a cenar con ellos.

Sonó el timbre de nuevo. Bella esbozó una sonrisa, fue a la puerta y abrió.

—Jacob —dijo—tienes que aprender a aceptar un no por respu...

Edward Cullen con la cabeza y los hombros cubiertos de nieve, esperaba al otro lado de la puerta. Bella sintió que se le helaba la sangre.

—Buenas noches, señorita Swan.

Su voz era tal y como la recordaba. Profunda, grave, con un ligero acento griego.

Y fría, tan fría como aquella horrible mañana que nunca olvidaría, cuando la había acusado de cosas horribles y la había insultado.

—¿No vas a invitarme a entrar?

Bella intentaba recuperar la compostura. La última vez que se habían visto había sido en el terreno de Edward. Ahora estaban en el de ella, allí era ella la que mandaba.

—Hay un cartel en la puerta de abajo —dijo en un tono tan frío o más que el de él—.

Dice «No se permite la prostitución ni la entrada de vagabundos».

—Muy gracioso —repuso él con una malévola sonrisa.

—¿Qué quiere, príncipe Edward?

Bella odiaba admitir que incluso ahora que sabía que era arrogante y cruel, no pudiera evitar fijarse en la boca tan bonita que tenía. Una boca generosa y hermosa.

Tan hermosa como el resto de su cuerpo, lo que demostraba que a veces la belleza era un rasgo meramente exterior.

—Qué formalidad, Bella. No te mostrabas tan educada la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

Ella sintió que le ardían las mejillas; no podía evitarlo, pero no iba a permitir que la arrastrara a una contienda dialéctica.

—Se lo preguntaré una vez más, Alteza. ¿Qué quiere?

—Invítame a entrar y te lo diré.

—No tengo intención de dejarlo entrar. Puede decirme qué hace aquí o no, usted elige. Pero yo elegiré cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Él se echó a reír, lo que enfureció aún más a Bella. Era alto, por lo menos un metro noventa, y, aunque estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos en actitud relajada, la postura era engañosa. Era muy fuerte, tenía el cuerpo musculado y ágil de un atleta bien entrenado.

Recordaba su cuerpo con una claridad que le resaltaba muy dolorosa. Recordaba el tacto de su piel bajo las manos, la energía con la que se había movido, recordaba su sabor.

De pronto él se enderezó y desapareció la sonrisa de sus labios.

—No he venido hasta aquí para quedarme en la puerta —dijo fríamente—. Y no me voy a marchar hasta que lo crea oportuno. Te sugiero que dejes de comportarte como una niña caprichosa.

¿Una niña caprichosa, era eso lo que pensaba de ella? ¿El hombre que se había pasado horas haciéndole el amor para luego acusarla de... de entregar su cuerpo para obtener ciertos beneficios?

Para ser exactos, aquel acto no había tenido nada que ver con el amor, sólo con el sexo. Cuanto antes se librara de él, mejor.

Soltó el picaporte y se echó a un lado.

—Tiene cinco minutos.

Cuando pasó a su lado, Bella sintió el frío de la calle y el aroma de la noche. Se volvió hacia él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Él los cruzó también, después de cerrar la puerta. Bella habría querido volver a abrirla, pero no iba a pelearse por demostrar quién mandaba allí. Ella era la que mandaba, por eso no iba a mostrar la más mínima debilidad peleándose por tonterías.

Miró detrás de él, al reloj que había sobre su mesa de trabajo.

—Los cinco minutos corren —advirtió—. Está perdiendo el tiempo, Alteza.

—Voy a necesitar más de cinco minutos para decir lo que tengo que decir.

—Entonces tendrá que resumir. Si tarda más de cinco minutos, llamaré a la policía.

De pronto se acercó a ella, la agarró de la muñeca y tiró hacia a sí. Tenía los ojos casi negros, llenos de furia.

—Hazlo y le contaré a la prensa sensacionalista que una tal Bella Swan intentó conseguir un trabajo de quinientos mil dólares seduciendo al príncipe —esbozó una gélida sonrisa—. Les encantará la historia.

Bella se puso pálida, pero mantuvo la cabeza bien alta y los ojos clavados en los de él.

—No intente asustarme con mentiras. No puede permitirse ese tipo de habladurías.

—He aprendido a hacerles frente. Es parte de mi señorita Swan. Además, soy el honrado príncipe que descubrió lo que tramabas y se libró de ti, otra fría sonrisa curvó sus labios. Te comerán viva. ¿Qué crees que pensarían los reputados clientes que has conseguido Dios sabe cómo?

Bella se zafó de él de un tirón.

—¡Eres un cerdo malnacido!

—Si lo fuera, te habría dicho lo que pienso de ti hace ocho semanas, en lugar de limitarme a echarte de mi apartamento.

—Sí que me lo dijiste —espetó—, y ahora me toca a sí. Tienes cuatro minutos antes de que llame a la policía. No me importará hacer frente a la prensa si cambio me libro de ti.

—¿Qué ocurre, Bella? ¿Estás esperando que vuelva tu amante?

—¿Qué?

—Tu amante. ¿Cómo lo llamaste aquella mañana Jacob?

La idea era tan disparatada que a punto estuvo de echarse a reír, pero le habría quitado más energía de la que tenía. Además, no tenía por qué darle ningún tipo de explicación.

—Jacob no es asunto tuyo.

—En eso tienes razón —Edward se adentró en el loft y fue hasta la ventana, desde donde vio la limusina que lo esperaba al otro lado de la calle—. No puedes criticarme por sentir curiosidad; he presenciado vuestro encuentro desde la primera fila.

Bella fue hasta la ventana a toda prisa. Imposible. El príncipe de la arrogancia jamás se habría quedado de pie bajo la nieve, mirando a su ventana...

El coche negro. Era suyo. Se volvió hacia él con furia.

—¿Estabas ahí sentado, espiándome?

—No sería mala idea que pusieras cortinas —le dijo con indolente arrogancia.

—¡Sal de mi casa! —ordenó señalando la puerta.

Pero Edward no se movió. En lugar de obedecer, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró detenidamente, de pies a cabeza. Desde luego no parecía estar esperando el regreso de su amante con esos pantalones de deporte que sin duda habían visto épocas mejores, los pies descalzos y el pelo hecho una maraña de rizos salvajes.

Se le encogió el estómago.

Así era como tenía el pelo la última vez que la había visto; una melena de rizos indómitos que le caían alrededor de la cara. Entonces llevaba su bata, que le quedaba tan grande que le daba un aspecto aún más sexy; quizá porque sabía lo que había debajo. Aquella piel dorada, de tacto delicado, sus pechos pequeños y firmes, la curva de su cintura y sus caderas, sorprendentemente generosas y femeninas.

Su cara también le había parecido muy sexy en _aquel _momento. Los ojos brillantes, sin maquillaje, ni pintalabios, aunque aún tenía los labios rojos y ligeramente hinchados por sus besos.

Su imagen aquella mañana de dos meses atrás _era... _¿cómo lo decían los franceses?

_Déshabillé. _Como si acabara de salir de la cama.

Que era precisamente lo que había hecho. De su cama. De su cama y de su abrazo.

Aquel recuerdo no sólo hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Sintió una descarga de deseo que le invadió el cuerpo entero.

Seguía deseándola.

Había tenido que verla con aquella desaliñada ropa de deporte para permitirse admitirlo. ¿Qué hombre estaría dispuesto a reconocer que seguía deseando a una mujer que había intentado aprovecharse de él?

Un idiota, se dijo. Pero luego pensó que no era así, no era así en absoluto. Bella Swan estaba en deuda con él, por tanto ella era la culpable, no él. Por haberlo seducido, aunque en el momento hubiera pensado que él era el seductor.

Ella lo había planeado todo, desde el encuentro aparentemente accidental hasta el primer beso. Lo único sorprendente de aquella noche había sido que María no esbozara una sonrisa triunfal cuando la había invitado a su apartamento.

Lo había puesto en ridículo y por eso estaba en deuda con él. Y hasta que no saldara esa deuda, seguiría obsesionado con el recuerdo de aquella noche.

Sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer para ahuyentar dicho recuerdo.

La quería de nuevo en su cama. Moviéndose bajo su cuerpo, alcanzando el clímax con gritos de placer mientras él la observaba con mirada clínica y distante.

No habría falsos gemidos, ningún subterfugio. Haría que ella lo deseara, que reaccionara a él. Y luego la echaría de su lado por segunda y última vez.

—Los cinco minutos se han acabado.

Edward la miró. Tenía una expresión desafiante. Creía tenerlo todo bajo control.

Eso lo hizo sonreír.

—¿Te parece divertido?

—Desde luego.

—Voy a contar hasta diez. Es tu última oportunidad. Si para entonces no estás saliendo por la puerta... —Safir et Fils está al borde de la ruina.

La vio parpadear.

—¿Quién?

—Safir et Fils —repitió con impaciencia—. Los joyeros franceses que ganaron el concurso —ella lo miraba con gesto confuso—. Vamos, señorita Swan.

No me digas que no te dice nada el nombre de la empresa que se hizo con un contrato por el que estuviste dispuesta a prostituirte...

Ella levantó la mano, pero Edward fue más rápido. Le agarró la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta hacerla ponerse de puntillas.

—¡No vuelvas a levantarme la mano nunca más!

—¡Suéltame!

—¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

—¡Eres un canalla!

Le tembló la voz, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y se le aceleró la respiración. ¿Y qué? Edward no iba dejarse impresionar.

—No vas a conseguir nada haciéndote la inocente, _agapi mu. _Me engañaste una vez, pero te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir. Y no vuelvas a insultarme. Te recuerdo que soy príncipe.

Edward estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos. Sabía que parecía un estúpido, pero no podía pensar, la sangre le hervía en las venas. Era una magnífica actriz; ya lo había comprobado la otra vez, y estaba haciendo otra actuación estelar. Las lágrimas, la voz temblorosa, el rubor de las mejillas.

Y aun así estaba preciosa.

—¿Pensabas que podrías salirte con la tuya, Bella? ¿Querías hacerme creer que te habías dejado llevar por la pasión, cuando lo único que te impulsaba era la esperanza de ganar el concurso gracias a haberte acostado conmigo? —hizo una pausa.

Bella lo miró sin parpadear.

- Acaso esperaba que ella dijera algo? ¿De qué serviría? Si le decía que estaba equivocado, no la creería, como no la había creído aquella horrible mañana.

—No te creo —le había dicho con una voz fría como la muerte, y luego había murmurado algo más en griego, unas palabras que Bella no había comprendido pero cuyo significado había adivinado por el desprecio que el que las había pronunciado.

De nada serviría tratar de que la escuchara ahora. Sería inútil y degradante.

Lo cierto era que aquella noche ni siquiera había sabido con quién estaba. ¿Un príncipe, el hijo el rey Carlisle y la reina Esme? Para ella sólo había sido un hombre.

Un desconocido guapo, sexy y fascinante, que la había dejado sin habla con su sonrisa y le había cortado la respiración con sus caricias.

Cuando la había besado se había dado cuenta de que no le bastaría con sus besos.

La había acariciado y había sabido que tampoco le bastaría con que la tocara; se había olvidado de todo de que estaban en un lugar público, de que nunca antes había estado con un hombre.

Y cuando le había susurrado «Ven conmigo», no había podido hacer otra cosa que seguirlo.

Todo su mundo se había reducido de pronto a él. A sus manos su boca su excitada masculinidad. Aún no podía creer que hubiera dejado que ocurriese. No estaba bien acostarse con un desconocido. Al menos era algo que ella no hacía.

—¿Qué ocurre, preciosa? ¿Estás intentando encontrar una respuesta que me satisfaga? — su voz se hizo más dura—. Pierdes el tiempo. Sólo hay una cosa que me dejará satisfecho y ya sabes lo que es.

Sus ojos no dejaban lugar a dudas de a qué se refería.

Bella lo miró y dio un paso atrás. Él vio cómo le latía el pulso en el cuello. Bien, pensó fríamente. Esa vez al menos, era él quien jugaba con ventaja. El control había pasado de las manos de ella a las suyas. Y eso que aún no había escuchado lo peor de lo que había ido a decirle.

—Vete de aquí.

Ella habló en voz baja, pero en lugar de escucharla él le dio la espalda y se acercó a su mesa de trabajo. Tenía varios bocetos colgados en un corcho sobre la mesa y algo

que parecía moldeado en cera.

—¿No me has oído? He dicho...

—¿No me has oído tú a mí? —dio un paso hacia ella, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—. Safir et Fils está a punto de cerrar.

-¿Esperas que llore por ellos?

-No van a poder hacer el regalo de cumpleaños de mi madre.

—Pasa por el supermercado antes de volver a casa.

—Sé que todo esto te parece divertido, Bella pero es muy importante. El siete de marzo es un día crucial para mi madre. Mi padre lo ha declarado fiesta nacional.

Ella sonrió con fingida dulzura. Parecía haber recobrado la compostura. Por poco tiempo se celebrará un baile al que van a acudir dignatarios de todo el mundo.

—Si no encuentras nada que te guste en el supermercado...

—Mis padres han decidido encargarte el collar.

Se quedó boquiabierta, sin habla. Por segunda vez en lo que iba de noche, Edward tenía la impresión que era todo un récord.

—¿A mí?

A ti —apretó los labios—. A pesar de lo que te no les conté nada de tus maniobras para seducirme. No fue necesario porque mi padre había elegido ya a esos joyeros franceses. Prefería su diseño.

Bella tragó saliva. Habría deseado gritar de alegría, pero por nada del mundo iba a darle esa satisfacción.

—Qué... qué bien. Soy su última alternativa.

-Por favor, no te va el sarcasmo

—¿por qué habría de decirle que la reina la había preferido a ella desde el principio?—. Los dos sabemos que, para una mujer como tú, esta oportunidad sólo se presenta una vez en la vida.

Volvió a ruborizarse.

—¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

—Pues que cuando se sepa, no te costará nada abrirte paso. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a significar?

Bella sabía que no era eso lo que había querido decir, pero era inútil llevarle la contraria. El caso era que tenía razón. A partir de entonces, se duplicarían los pedidos.

¡Se triplicarían! Tiffany's le pondría todo un escaparate, y también Barney's. _Vogue, Vanity Fair, , Allure , Elle, Marie Claire ..., _todas las revistas de moda del mundo harían cola en su puerta y ese odioso pseudo-francés le suplicaría que vendiera sus diseños a L'Orangerie.

Sólo lamentaba que hubieran enviado precisamente a Edward a darle la noticia.

-Me han enviado a mí —dijo, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—porque querían asegurarse de que comprendías la importancia de este encargo.

-Quieres decir —replicó Bella con dulzura— que el rey pensó que tu ilustre presencia me impresionaría —lo vio sonreír y siguió—. Lástima que tu padre no te conozca tan bien como yo.

De pronto Edward tuvo dudas sobre lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Por qué demonios había llegado a la conclusión de que debía saldar las cuentas con ella? Nunca había sido una persona vengativa, Dios sabía que habría tenido muchos motivos y oportunidades para serlo en el mundo en el que se movía, pero a él siempre le había parecido jugar sucio.

De repente vengarse de una mujer, aunque sin duda ella necesitara recibir una lección, le pareció completamente carente de atractivo.

—¿Qué me dices? —Preguntó bruscamente y miró la hora—. Si el tiempo lo permite, me gustaría volver a casa esta misma noche.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior. Era tan arrogante. Habría deseado decirle que se metiera el encargo por... Pero sabía que ningún otro trabajo la daría a conocer de manera tan eficaz. Tenía que aceptarlo pero debía haber una manera de hacerlo

que sirviera para ganar un poco de autoridad.

—Muy bien —dijo por fin—. Acepto el encargo.

Él asintió y se llevó la mano al bolsillo interior de la chaqueta.

—Bien. Aquí tengo unos documentos que...

—Con ciertas condiciones —anunció ella al tiempo _que _agarraba los papeles.

El enarcó las cejas.

—Por supuesto. Las fechas de revisión la de entrega, un acuerdo de lo que puedes contarle a la prensa y lo que no...

—Uno —dijo Bella—trabajo sola. Si necesito algún ayudante, lo elegiré yo.

—Creo que no lo entiendes. Este acuerdo detalla las exigencias de...

—Dos, necesitaré ciertas herramientas y máquinas —esbozó una tenue sonrisa—.

Correrán a cargo del comprador.

—Señorita Swan, ya tienes bastante suerte de que se te haya hecho el encargo. A lo mejor lo has olvidado.

—Tres, no puedo trabajar si tengo a alguien mirando por encima del hombro. En otras palabras, no tengo problema alguno en mostrar el trabajo a medida que vaya progresando, pero sólo a los reyes. A nadie más.

Edward apretó la mandíbula.

-¿Eso último lo dices por mí?

—Cuatro —continuó Bella.

Bella había dejado de escuchar. ¿Quién se creía que era? Él no era de la vieja escuela no exigía reverencias, excepto en ocasiones formales, por supuesto, pero tenía derecho a recibir el respeto que le correspondía como príncipe, el respeto que se había ganado como hombre...

-Si se aceptan esas condiciones, firmaré los documentos.

Edward no respondió. Se quedó mirándola mientras la tensión crecía dentro de su cuerpo.

Había ido allí sabiendo que tendría que enfrentarse a Bella Swan y mantener la compostura. Nada más.

Después se le había ocurrido que tenía que volver a acostarse con ella. Allí mismo, esa noche. Esa vez sería él el que sedujera, lo haría con la promesa de ese encargo por el que ella había estado dispuesta a vender su alma. La desnudaría, la tocaría y la poseería una y otra vez hasta ser capaz de olvidarse de ella para siempre.

Hacía sólo unos segundos, había cambiado de opinión. Se había dicho a sí mismo que era una locura, que no era propio de él vengarse de una mujer le bastaba con que ella supiera que sólo había conseguido el trabajo porque el ganador no podría hacerlo.

Y había sentido cierto placer al decidirlo.

Pero luego había hablado ella y había pisoteado dicho placer.

¿Quién se creía que era para exigirle nada, para exigir nada a los reyes de Aristo?

¿Acaso pensaba que podía tratarlo como si fuera el chico de los recados?

-¿Me estás escuchando, Alteza?

Edward la miró y vio un brillo de desprecio en sus ojos que le confirmó su postura.

Estaba claro lo veía como el chico de los recados.

—Deduzco que has oído mi última condición. No volveré a tratar contigo a partir de esta noche. ¿Está claro?

Edward podía notar cómo la furia se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Quería agarrarla y zarandearla. Humillarla conquistarla, quitarle esos ridículos pantalones deporte, desnudarla ante sus ojos, sus manos, su boca...

Dio un paso hacia delante. Ella debió ver algo de sentía reflejado en su rostro porque se quedó pálida y dio un paso atrás. «Eso es» pensó Edward tenme miedo, Bella. Ten miedo de lo que voy a hacer.

Sonó el teléfono. Ella lo agarró como si fuera un salvavidas.

—¿Sí? — Contestó, y luego se aclaró la garganta—. Sí, lo sé. Siento no haberte llamado —miró un momento a Edward, tras lo cual se dio media vuelta, como si eso fuera a darle la intimidad que necesitaba—. ¿Podríamos hablar en otro momento? — preguntó en voz baja.

Edward se había movido a la vez que ella y seguía mirándola con ese peligroso brillo en los ojos. ¿No se daba cuenta de que necesitaba un poco de privacidad? ¿Con quién pensaría que estaba hablando? Con Jacob, probablemente y la idea estuvo a punto de hacerla reír.

La voz que se quejaba al otro lado de la línea era la de su madre.

Lo último que necesitaba en aquellos momentos era hablar con Renee.

Volvió a darse la vuelta y lamentó no tener un teléfono inalámbrico para poder alejarse de él. Su madre estaba hablándole del ascenso de su prima Ángela.

Bella sólo tenía que decir una palabra, como ya le había repetido Renee un millón de veces, y su prima le conseguiría una entrevista de trabajo en la empresa de seguros.

—Déjame que te dé yo mis buenas noticias —la interrumpió Bella - en un momento de despiste—. ¿Te acuerdas de ese encargo, el collar para la reina Esme de Aristo?

Bueno, pues me lo han adjudicado.

Bella esperó, aunque no sabía muy bien qué.

No esperaba que su madre se pusiera a dar gritos de alegría y le dijera que estaba muy orgullosa de ella. Pero tampoco esperaba que le dijera lo que dijo:

—Tú? —preguntó, como si fuera algo impensable—. Pero si perdiste el concurso. No eras lo bastante buena para ganarlo.

Bella cerró los ojos un instante.

—Sí, bueno... las cosas han cambiado. Parece que ha habido un problema con el ganador y...

—Ah entiendo —el suspiro de su madre fue muy elocuente—. Bueno no importa cómo lo hayas conseguido, el caso es que es una buena oportunidad para que la malgastes.

Bella sintió ganas de llorar lo cual era ridículo.

¿Por qué habría esa noche de ser distinta de los ocho años anteriores? Lo que hacía que todo peor era que Edward no había apartado los ojos de ella ni un momento. Era exasperante. Su Alteza Real era un Real Grosero sin modales. ¿Acaso no sabía que uno debía apartarse cuando otra persona estaba manteniendo una conversación privada?

-Una de las virtudes de tu prima Ángela que tú deberías imitar es que aprovecha al máximo sus oportunidades

—Sí, ya lo sé —Bella volvió a aclararse la garganta—Es tarde. Te llamaré mañana.

Oyó un nuevo suspiro al otro lado de la línea. —Si Dios quiere que siga todavía aquí

—dijo su madre—. Por favor, no pierdas el tiempo en recordarme que lo médicos dicen que estoy perfectamente.

¿Qué sabrán los médicos?

Era inútil responder. Bella sabía que ese camino no llevaba a ninguna parte, lo había recorrido denlos de veces en sus años de vida.

—Buenas noche —dijo Bell—. Te quiero...

Demasiado tarde. Renee ya había colgado.

Bella colgó también y tragó saliva. El príncipe de la arrogancia no se había movido; seguía de pie junto a ella. Tomó aire, lo soltó tan despacio como pudo y se volvió a hacia él.

-¿No ha querido escuchar tu encantadora declaración de amor?

—¿Qué?

-Tu amante. Jacob. Me ha dado la impresión de que ha terminado la conversación con cierta brusquedad. ¿Es que no le ha gustado la noticia que le has dado?

—No era... —se mordió el labio. ¿Se sentiría más protegida teniendo un amante aunque fuera imaginario? Porque algo le decía que iba a necesitar protección—. No es de muy buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

Él sonrió levemente.

-¿Y tú eres la experta en etiqueta? —la sonrisa desapareció antes de que sacara un bolígrafo y se lo diera.

— Firma el contrato.

¿Por qué sonaba tan amenazante?

-Insisto en que te comprometas a cumplir mis condiciones antes de...

De pronto le puso las manos en los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de puntillas.

—Tienes suerte de que te hayan hecho este encargo —le recordó con voz fría— los dos lo sabemos. Necesitas dinero desesperadamente así que por favor, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

No lo niegues.

También necesitas la fama y el prestigio que te aportará el diseñar un collar para la reina de Aristo —su tono de voz se hizo más duro—. Firma el contrato, Bella.

Vio que a ella le temblaba el labio inferior y, cuando apartó la mirada de él, Edward se odió a sí mismo por un instante.

¿A eso había quedado reducido? ¿A amedrentar a una mujer que estaba pasando por un mal momento ¿A una mujer que ni siquiera había recibido la felicitación de su amante?

Pero ¿por qué habría de importarle aquello? Bella Swan no era nada suyo.

—Firma los documentos —insistió.

Ella agarró los papeles, los extendió sobre la mesa y escribió su nombre en el lugar indicado. Edward sintió una oleada de calor pero no dijo nada mente agarró los papeles, los dobló y volvió a guardárselos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—En cuanto a las condiciones... hay otras además de las que he mencionado. Son mis condiciones en un tono ligeramente amenazante—. Y tendrás que cumplirlas — bajó la mirada a sus labios.

Bella notó que se le aceleraba el pulso. Lo que iba a decir iba a ponerle el mundo patas arribas podía presentirlo.

—Uno —comenzó— tendrás el taller de tus sueños pero en Aristo no aquí.

—¿Estás loco? No tengo la menor intención de...

-Supongo que tendrás el pasaporte en regla.

-Por supuesto, pero...

-Vendrás conmigo, esta noche.

-No puedes hacer eso...

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. La besó como si le perteneciera le metió la lengua en la boca, le puso las manos en el trasero y la levantó hacia él, apretándola contra su evidente erección.

—Y... —susurró él cuando por fin se apartó ligeramente de ella— te acostarás conmigo hasta que termines el trabajo.

—¡No! — meneó la cabeza para dar más énfasis a la negativa—. No —insistió con furia—. No pienso...

—Lo harás o tendré que hacer lo que debería haber hecho cuando saliste de mi cama la primera vez.

Le contaré a la reina nuestra pequeña aventura. Le diré que no debes hacerle el collar ni trabajar cerca de ella. Tendrás que quedarte aquí para siempre y vivir sabiendo que malgastaste la oportunidad que podría haberte cambiado la vida.

Bella quería llorar, pero sabía que esas lágrimas lo convertirían en el vencedor, el conquistador. Así que se obligó a responder

.

—¿Es eso lo que haces para acostarte con mujeres Alteza? ¿Chantajearlas?

Vio un brillo de advertencia en sus ojos. Intentó apartarse pero la boca de Edward volvió a apoderarse de ella; él hundió las manos en su cabello, haciéndola cautiva de aquel beso hasta que no pudo reprimir un suave gemido.

A pesar de la furia y el odio que sentía, estaba ocurriendo de nuevo.

La espiral de deseo que había sentido aquella noche. Los latidos del corazón, a punto de escapársele del pecho. Todas aquellas sensaciones increíbles que jamás había experimentado volvían a apoderarse de ella.

Sintió vértigo entre los brazos de Edward. Estaba por el sabor de su boca, su aroma, el tacto de su mano.

La apretó aún con más fuerza.

Sentía su erección contra el vientre.

Dios. Lo deseaba lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Bella le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello y le respondió al beso con el mismo ímpetu.


End file.
